


I Don't Like Your Boyfriend

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park if you squint, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, please forgive the word vomit, this was written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Lee Daehwi doesn’t like Bae Jinyoung’s boyfriend.But wait, why does his opinion matter?Oh, it’s because he’s Jinyoung’s best friend.(And he likes him, too.)





	I Don't Like Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> see I can also write sfw fics and I'm not a sick retard, that's bad.

**Lee Daehwi doesn’t like Bae Jinyoung’s boyfriend.**

It’s a clear fact that Daehwi hates, no scratch that, _loathes_ Jihoon beyond relief the moment he asked Jinyoung out on a date. Everyone around him tells they are a match made in heaven. Everyone ships them.

Well, except Daehwi.

 

_But wait, why does his opinion matter?_

 

**Oh, it’s because he’s Jinyoung’s best friend.**

 

Jinyoung and Jihoon are already done with their classes, and they are waiting with Daehwi in the school cafeteria for Woojin, who has to attend a photography club meeting. While waiting, Daehwi busies himself with Fruit Ninja on his phone, imagining it was Jihoon’s head he was slicing in half instead of the watermelons.

Poor phone has to endure Daehwi’s swiping with extra force. _Die, Jihoon. Die!_

Jinyoung must have mistaken his best friend as very busy, so he taps his shoulder to call his attention.

”What? I’m close to smashing Jihoon’s –“He blurts out of frustration.

_Oh wait._

_Holy crap, Lee Daehwi._

Jinyoung and Jihoon are now looking at him. Jihoon’s with a look of confusion and Jinyoung raising his eyebrows, asking Daehwi for an explanation.

“Uh, I mean, Jihoon’s record in Fruit Ninja,” Daehwi hastily blabbers a mishmash of words to form a barely acceptable excuse.

“Daehwi, I don’t play Fruit Ninja,” Jihoon says in a small voice.

Daehwi knows he’s screwed.

He is about to thread a string of words again when Woojin’s screams called their attention.

For once, he’s thankful he’s got a friend who screams like a dolphin just to announce his presence.

 

“Woojin hyung, I messed up.”

The older looks up from his iPad, his head cocked sideways.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m falling harder and harder now to Jinyoung hyung, and it hurts.”

Woojin puts the gadget aside and pushes Daehwi to the bed.

“Let’s cuddle.”

 

Cuddling with his friends helps Daehwi sort out his problems. He used to do this with Jinyoung before, but now he has a boyfriend to cuddle with, he cuddles with Woojin lately. The latter has no qualms about it. Woojin is a tactile person – he prefers hugs and kisses more than words to show his love to people around him.

“Hyung, what should I do?”

Woojin stills himself, deep in thought.

“One thing you need to do is to tell him about it now. You have nothing to lose. Jinyoung won’t leave you for sure, but he won’t be able to return your feelings to him. You know the reason why, so you just need to come out clean and pray Jinyoung understands everything,” Woojin says.

Daehwi looks up at his hyung.

“You think that will work?”

“It’s worth trying.”

 

Daehwi texts Jinyoung the following day, telling him he will drop by their house after the classes. He needs to do this. It’s now or never.

Jinyoung receives Daehwi with a smile, as the other lets himself in the house and on his way to the living room. He sees the bowl of caramel popcorn and the big box of strawberry milk placed on the coffee table. He smiles. _Jinyoung hyung still knows what makes me happy,_ he remembers with a slight pinch to his heart.

Once the both of them get comfortable, Jinyoung starts.

“I want to tell you something.”

“I want to tell you something!”

Daehwi’s voice is comically high, as if he’s playing the Cleopatra game with him.

Jinyoung chuckles, “Yeah, go ahead.”

The other reddens. “No, hyung. You first.”

“Nah, it looks like you’re going to tell me something really serious, and mine can wait. Go ahead.” Jinyoung smiles into Daehwi, his eyes reducing into little crescents. _Stop making this hard for me, don’t smile!_

Daehwi takes a deep breath. “Hyung, I like you.”

He risks a look at Jinyoung, who has his resting bitch face on. He raises his eyebrow, signaling Daehwi to continue.

“I like you ever since we became best friends. I like everything about you, all of you. Hyung, you have no idea how much I am hurting inside whenever I see you and Jihoon hyung holding hands and walking on the hallways. It makes me cry knowing that my best friend is happy even without me making him smile. I want to make you smile all the time. I want to be the reason why your eyes are disappearing into your small face. I want to give you everything I have, just to make you smile. Seeing you smile heals my heart, but it breaks when you smile with Jihoon hyung,” Daehwi cannot finish his litany anymore as tears are threatening to burst at the corners of his eyes.

The silence is thick, but not tense.

Daehwi’s eyes give up, spilling the first teardrops streaking his crumpled face.

Jinyoung is not speaking. Then he moves from his place in the grand armchair to sit beside Daehwi on the couch. Daehwi is surprised to see Jinyoung not reacting in the slightest, after he vomited with words on how he treasures his best friend way beyond friendship.

Daehwi’s eyes widen when Jinyoung cups his cheeks and closes the gap between them with a kiss.

The kiss is chaste, simple and Daehwi can feel Jinyoung’s lips moving. Never in his life had he imagined to be kissing his best friend. He always thought that his love is only on his side of the fence, that the other felt nothing beyond friendship, so seeing Jinyoung in this super close proximity and feeling Jinyoung’s lips moving on top of him sends his mind into overdrive.

He pushes Jinyoung away from him.

Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no, hyung. But why did you do that?”

“I think it’s my turn telling my story to you.” Jinyoung licks his lips, and that does not escape Daehwi’s eyes.

“I dated Jihoon to spite you.”

Daehwi’s jaw is all over the floor. “What do you mean?”

“I asked Jihoon to pretend, to make you feel jealous. Daehwi-ya, I’ve loved you since I offered you ice cream on that fateful day in Seonho’s coffee shop. Do you think I’m the type of guy who would just offer ice cream to a random person without even knowing him? No, Daehwi. I mustered all my courage to reach out to you, and you know I’m not really good with words, right? I’m sorry I made your heart break with my cowardice, I didn’t mean it. But, let me tell you how much I love you, Lee Daehwi. Please give me a chance.” Jinyoung grabs Daehwi’s hands.

_Wow, how the tables have turned._

“Hyung, why did you do this to me?” Daehwi cries.

Jinyoung looks flustered, reaching out to Daehwi. “Please don’t cry! Hyung is bad, I’m so sorry!”

“Hyung, you have no idea how I wanted to smash Jihoon hyung’s head every time I play Fruit Ninja on my phone. I feel so bad for him,” he pouts.

“Ya, how about me?”

“I don’t like your boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I like you now.”

“Daehwi, you’re drunk.”

“Yeah, I am. Whatever.”

“Besides, Jihoon likes Woojin.”

“WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is a simple deviation from my ongoing fic "Infernum in Terra" (which will have an update tomorrow!) and I did this on a whim. Listening to Weki Meki's I Don't Like Your Girlfriend and reading the English translation of the lines make this fic a wordy blob of mess. Please forgive me.
> 
> I know there are gaping holes in the fic, but since this is only a drabble to sustain my momentum, please brush it off haha. I'm also thinking of writing a 2park side story to this one, but let's see where this one will go!
> 
> Comments are well appreciated. Love you all!
> 
> Water me Curiouscat! @minhyungshyung
> 
> PS: This is a gift to @hoonhwinoona on Twitter. Congrats on your degree in psych! We're all psyched! ^^


End file.
